Songs
A list of the songs that have appeared in Disney Junior: The Animated Series. Songs Season 1 1. Friendship is the True Treasure!: by Jake and Kwazii Episode (Movie) : The Best Summer Party Ever 2. Everybody Likes Him More Than Me!: by Jake Episode (Movie) : Noonbory and Kwazii: The Secret of Courage 'Season 2 ' 1. To Be a Prince!: by Captain Barnacles, Kwazii, and Peso Episode (Movie) : Kwazii-rella 2. We Can Shine!: by Kwazii, Captain Barnacles, and Peso Episode (Movie) : The Octonaut Stars 3. True Friends!: by Captain Barnacles, Kwazii, and Peso Episode (Movie) : The Gems of Friendship! 4. Make Way For Captain Hook Jr.! CHJ!: by Captain Hook, Sharky, Bones, and Jake Episode (Movie) : Captain Hook's Son 5. Rise and Shine!: by Sofia Episode (Movie): The Octonaut Stars: Featuring Sofia the First! 6. Anything: by Sofia Episode (Movie): The Octonaut Stars: Featuring Sofia the First! 7. My Secret Plan!: by Cedric Episode (Movie) : Cedric's Secret Plan 'Season 3' 1. No One Is More Special Than You!: by Sofia, Kwazii, and Vivian Episode (Movie) : Princess Vivian Returns 2. Pirate Things!: by Kwazii, Jake, and Other Characters Episode (Movie) : The First Flying Pirate 3. Purr-fect Slumber Party: by Ruby, Kwazii, and Ruby's Friends Episode (Movie) : The Purr-fect Slumber Party 'Season 4' 1. Set Sail for Spring: by Kwazii, Jake, and Sofia Episode (Movie): Let's Swing Into Spring! 2. A Springtime Dilemma!: by Kwazii Episode (Movie) : A Springtime Dilemma 3. Blue Ribbon Triggerfish: by Trixie the Triggerfish, Kwazii, Pete the Parrotfish, Dina the Sardine, and the Baby Dolphin Episode (Movie) : Blue Ribbon Triggerfish 4. Yo Ho, Happy Birthday Kwazii!: by Sharky and Bones Episode (Movie) : Kwazii's Special Birthday Surprise! 5. Be Who You Wanna Be: by Jake, Sofia, Kwazii, and Other Characters Episode (Movie) : Pirate and Princess Summer! 6. She's Just a Bad, Bad Witch: by Jake, Sofia, and Kwazii Episode (Movie) : Fighting Magic With Magic! 7. That Flirty, Snobby Princess: by Sofia Episode (Movie) : The Flirty, Snobby Princess! 8. You Can Always Count On Inkling!: by Kwazii and the Octonauts Episode (Movie) : Inkling's Day-off Season 5 1. The Rainbow Stone: by Kwazii, Sofia, and Jake Episode (Movie) : The Rainbow Stone Rescue 2. I'll Get My/That Bracelet: by Kwazii and Ursula Episode (Movie) : The Octonauts and the Ocean Pearl Bracelet 3. I Wish I Had His/Her Life: by Kwazii and Sofia Episode (Movie) : Prince Kwazii and Pirate Sofia! 4. I Wish I Had My Life Back: by Kwazii and Sofia Episode (Movie) : Prince Kwazii and Pirate Sofia! 5. Stop the Crows: by Sheriff Callie, Sofia, and Friends Episode (Movie) : Vampire Crows! 6. A Pinch of Love!: by Peck and Sofia ''' '''Episode (Movie): Callie Valentine's Day! 7. Mermaid Pearl Power: by Sheriff Callie, Queen Coralie, and Friends Episode (Movie) : The Callie Mermaid 8. ''' '''Episode (Movie): Sheriff Priscilla? Season 6 1. Power of Me!: By Jake and Sofia Episode (Movie) : Battle of the Summer Parties 2. Let It Go!: by Elsa Episode (Movie) : Going Frozen! 3. ''' '''Episode (Movie): DJ Shuffle Season 7 1. Riding On the Waves!: by Captain Barnacles, Kwazii, and Peso Episode (Movie) : The Music Video 2. What Is Love: by the Callistos Episode (Movie): New Year to You Too! 3. Episode (Movie): Magical Christmas Day! Season 8 1. Come On, Let's Build a Snowman!: by Little Anna Episode (Movie) : Littlest Frozen 2. Do You Wonder?: from Ever After High Episode (Movie): Callie in Wonderland Season 9 1. Smile You Can't Erase: by Samantha Lombardi Episode (Movie) : Catboy the Lover Kitty 2. Put It All Aside: by Catboy Episode (Movie) : Catboy Got Your Back 3. Party Animal: by the Fresh Beat Band Episode (Movie) : Candy of the Vampire 4. Once Upon a Time...: by Kwazii Episode (Movie) : Queen Evie and the Four Robin Hoods 5. Music is Everywhere: by Kwazii, Captain Barnacles, and Peso Episode (Movie): Magical Melodies Weekend 6. Up: by the Star Darlings band Episode (Movie): Star Darlings Season 10 1. PJ Masks Song: by Catboy, Owlette, Gekko, Jayden Houston, and the Auradon Girls Episode (Movie): The Night Concert 2. A Disney Christmas!: by Luna Girl, the Descendants, and the Disney Junior Club Episode (Movie) : Magical Creature Christmas Rescue ''' '''3. Connor's Lament: by Connor Episode (Movie) : Of Lions and Poachers 4. ''' '''Episode (Movie): Kwazii and Jake in Elvenmoor 5. Episode (Movie): Musical Blossoms 6. Episode (Movie): PJ Rockstars! Season 11 1. My Showtime: by Nanase Episode (Movie): Return to Dance City 2. My Strings: by Cassie Episode (Movie): Cassie and the Star Violin 3. Episode (Movie): The Good Dinosaur 4. Episode (Movie): Creepy Carnival 5. ''' '''Episode (Movie): Lucky To Have My Wings 6. Episode (Movie): The Griffin Games Season 12 1. Sisi Ni Sawa feat. Connor: by Connor, Kion, and Jasiri Episode (Movie) : A Fine Spotted Friend 2. In Your Eyes: by Peter Gabriel Episode (Movie): Lucky in Love 3. ''' '''Episode (Movie): Kupatana Catastrophe! 4. Matt Hatter Action Music: played by Kwazii Episode (Movie): Rockstar Kwazii Season 13 1. Starlight: by Leona Episode (Movie): Microphonia Season 14 1. Every Night's An Adventure!: by Catboy and Romeo Episode (Movie) : Catboy and Romeo's Great Adventure 2. Harmony of Friendship: by Sage, Kwazii, Sofia, Sheriff Callie, Captain Jake, Cassie, Miles, and Piper Episode (Movie): Perfectly Pink (and Blue)! 3. Rotten to the Core: by Booboo Stewart, Cameron Boyce, Dove Cameron, and Sofia Carson Episode (Movie): Two Miles To Go! 4. Promises, Promises: by Clover Episode (Movie): Two Miles To Go! 5. Only a Breath Away: by Sofia Episode (Movie): DJ Kidz! Season 15 1. ''' '''Episode (Movie): The Fantasy Forest Summer Games 2. Do I Have What It Takes?: by Catboy Episode (Movie): Catboy’s Magic Key (Part 1) 3. Festival of Luck: by everyone from Disney Junior Town Episode (Movie): Atlantic: Shine Bright, Paper Lantern Dragon! Season 16 1. Bamboons!: by Owlette Episode (Movie) : Owlette and the Bamboon 2. Eternally Flickering Flame: by Ruka Episode (Movie): The Ghost of Disney Junior Elementary School 3. Episode (Movie): Romeo and the Festival of Love Season 17 1. My Starry Secret: by Miles Callisto Episode (Movie) : The Secret In Our Stars 2. Humans Under All: by Zira and Catboy Episode (Movie) : Catboy VS the Outsiders 3. ''' '''Episode (Movie): Peri and Tink’s Happiest Birthday! Season 18 1. We Wish You a Happy Bright Day: by the Disney Junior Club and the Star Darlings Episode (Movie): Sage and the Bright Day Carol 2. Episode (Movie): The Big Friendly Nian Season 19 1. Hello! New World!: by Madoka Amehane Episode (Movie): A Cherry Blossom Wish! 2. Song of Gentlehaven: by Catboy Episode (Movie): Catboy and the Song of Gentlehaven 3. ''' '''Episode (Movie): Maestro Kwazii Saves the Musical Day! Season 20 1. The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers: by Tigger Episode (Movie): The Anti Lion Guard (Part 2) 2. You've Never Had a Friend Like Me: by Kion and Tigger Episode (Movie): The Anti Lion Guard: Part 2 3. It's Our Club Now!: by Romeo and co. Episode (Movie): It's Our Club Now! 4. Mechanical Island: by Romeo Episode (Movie): Romeo's Mechanical Island 5. Set Sail With Captain Jake: by Captain Jake and Friends Episode (Movie): Romeo's Mechanical Island Season 21 1. This Will Be My World!: by Captain Drake, Stealthy, and Camouflage Episode (Movie): The Kupatana Ruin Up Season 22 1. Ways To Be Wicked!: by Booboo Stewart, Cameron Boyce, Dove Cameron, and Sofia Carson Episode (Movie): Wicked PJ Masks! Season 23 1. Cat in the Night: by Catboy Episode (Movie): Atlantic:[[Atlantic: Catboy Runs Away!| Catboy Runs Away!]] 2. The Boy That I Really Love: by Owlette Episode (Movie): Atlantic: Catboy Runs Away! Season 24 1. ''' '''Episode (Movie): Catboy and Kwazii Meet the Caracaroler 2. Episode (Movie): Heart-Warming Music Season 25 1. I’ll Be Missing You: by Kwazii, Captain Barnacles, and Peso Episode (Movie): The Fairy Godmother Academy (Part 1) 2. ''' '''Episode (Movie): Leona and Miguel’s Musical Duet! 3. I Am the Darkness King: by the Darkness King Episode (Movie): The Nightmare Man’s Brother Season 26 1. Follow Your Own Path!: by Kwazii, Captain Barnacles, Peso, and Tweak Episode (Movie): Tweak the Guitarist 2. The Blue Moon Power Will Be Mine!: by Luna Girl Episode (Movie): Atlantic: Night of the Blue Moon Season 27 1. You Can Try: by Kwazii Episode (Movie): Atlantic: Catboy in Angelic Academy 2. So Purr-fect!: by Catgirl Episode (Movie): Our Date With Catgirl ''' '''3. Break the Ice: by Rockstar Catboy, Captain Barnacles, Peso, and Tweak Episode (Movie): Rockstar Catboy ''' '''4. No Matter What: by Catboy Episode (Movie): Rockstar Catboy 5. Angel: by Anna Blue and Damien Dawn Episode (Movie): Gekko's Lovely Luna 6. A Big Brain: by Romeo and Janja Episode (Movie): Robot Hyenas Season 28 1. Surfin’ Owlette: by Owlette, Catboy, Gekko, and Kwazii Episode (Movie): Surfs Up, Owlette! 2. Right Here, Right Now: by Gekko and Luna Girl Episode (Movie): The Blue Heart Lily Field Season 29 1. Soul Believer: by Rockstar Catboy Episode (Movie): Rock On, Rockstar Catboy! 2. Let Me Make You Proud: by Captain Drake Episode (Movie): Scroop: A Pirate-Tastic Special 3. Best Villain in Town: by Romeo, Luna Girl, and Night Ninja Episode (Movie): The Best Villain In Town! 4. We’re the Coolest: by Romeo, Luna Girl, Night Ninja, Robot, the moths, and the Ninjalinos Episode (Movie): Divide and Win 5. My Heart’s Desire: by Luna Girl Episode (Movie): Divide and Win Season 30 1. The Worst Villain We Know: by Romeo, Night Ninja, and Robot Episode (Movie) : Rescue On the Moon! 2. Episode (Movie): Music to My Ears! Season 31 1. Spring Cleaning: by everyone in Disney Junior Town Episode (Movie): Clean as a Kwazii! 2. Trash and Dump: by Disney’s Most Dangerous Villains and Night Ninja Episode (Movie): Clean as a Kwazii! Season 32 1. Harmony on the High Seas: by Kwazii Episode (Movie) : Hook in Harmony 2. Never Say Never to a Neverland Pirate: by Captain Jake, Captain Hook, and their respective crews Episode (Movie): Hook in Harmony 3. We Can Rock Out Loud!: by the Star Darlings band Episode (Movie): Clover Rocks! 4. ''' '''Episode (Movie): Kwazii and Callie’s Great Jambourine! 5. What’re You Gonna Do?: by ''' '''Episode (Movie): The Disney Junior Elementary School Fair Season 33 1. I Can Be Good!: by Luna Girl Episode (Movie): Light and Airy Steps 2. Braver Than You Think: by Jim Evers Episode (Movie): Arachne's Spider Labyrinth 3. Into the Great Beyond: by Kwazii, the Octonauts, and friends Episode (Movie): Atlantic: The Secret of Atlantis 4. The Heart of Atlantis: by Obby, Kwazii, and Peso Episode (Movie): Atlantic: The Secret of Atlantis 5. Our Time: by King Milo, Queen Kida, and Princess Kudas Episode (Movie): Atlantic: The Secret of Atlantis 6. Two Voices, One Song: by Luna Girl and Lunabory Episode (Movie): Return to Cookie Jar TV Island 7. Rock Bottom: by the Octonaut Stars Episode (Movie): Too Loud For His Own Band! 8. Ready As I’ll Ever Be: by Captain Drake Episode (Movie): The Time to Strike Season 34 1. Summer Comes To You: by the VKs and the AKs Episode (Movie): When the Curtain Falls 2. Bamm!: by Kylee Russell, Meg Donnelly, and Milo Manheim Episode (Movie): Seabrooke Zombie Party a Go Go! Season 35 1. I Will Make Myself Proud: by Armadylan Episode (Movie): PJ Reckless Season 36 1. Bad Guys Can Protect: by Luna Girl Episode (Movie): The Villain Resistance 2. We’re Back and Better Than Ever!: by Kwazii, Captain Barnacles, Peso, and Tweak Episode (Movie): Atlantic: Forever Atlantic! 3. Get Evil: by Chernabog, Sinker, and Scroop Episode (Movie): Atlantic: Forever Atlantic! 4. For One and All: by Kwazii, Captain Jake, Sofia, Sheriff Callie, Miles, Doc, Catboy, and friends Episode (Movie): Atlantic: Forever Atlantic! 5. On Your/Me Own: by Kwazii and Chernabog Episode (Movie): Atlantic: Forever Atlantic! Season 37 1. Circle of Friends: by the PJ Masks, Luna Girl, their pets, and the kirins Episode (Movie): Song of the Kirins 2. Magic Creepy Cool Creatures: by the Disney Junior Club, the Star Darlings, the Descendants, and their friends Episode (Movie): Magic Creepy Creatures! Season 38 1. What Goes Around Comes Around!: by the Disney villains Episode (Movie): Atlantic: Disney Villains Musical! 2. PJ Rock!: by PJ Masks and Armadylan Episode (Movie): Armadylan Joins the Band! Season 39 1. Sing For Joy: by the Octonauts and the Silver Candlotter Episode (Movie): The Octonauts and the Silver Candlotter Season 40 1. ''' '''Season 41 1. ''' '''Season 42 1. Fortune Carat: by Anju Shiratori Episode (Movie): Luna’s Tricky Ticket 2. Fly By Your Side: by Kwazii and the Harpy Episode (Movie): Atlantic: The Harpy’s Music Season 43 1. ''' '''Season 44 1. Perfect As You Are: by Connor and Amaya Episode (Movie): Perfect Girl Amaya 2. What Kind of Friends Are You Anyway?: by Lucinda, Sofia, and other witches Episode (Movie): Without Friends Like These 3. Stay Out of My Way: by Catboy and Howler Episode (Movie): The A-maze-ing Escapades Season 45 1. Colorful Voice: by VOEZ Episode (Movie): Find Your Inner VOEZ! 2. All Girled Up!: by Nancy, Bree, and Luna Episode (Movie): All Girled Up! 3. Unbreakable: by Amaya/Owlette and Luna Girl Episode (Movie): All Girled Up! Season 46 1. Season 47 1. A Moth Fairy Sister Like You: by Luna Episode (Movie): Luna’s Sister Season 48 1. Be Prepared: by Makucha, Chuluun, and Ora Episode (Movie): Makucha Returns 2. The Tree of Life: by Rip Episode (Movie): Tree of Wolfy ''' '''Season 49 1. Halloween Is...: by Episode (Movie): Atlantic: Halloween at the Tree of Life Season 50 1. Let's Bring Back the Legend: by Makucha Episode (Moive): The Rise of Zira Season 51 1. 'Lyrics' Pirate Things Lyrics Riding On the Waves Lyrics She's Just a Bad Bad Which Lyrics My Starry Secret Lyrics The Worst Villain We Know Lyrics What Is Love Lyrics Magic! Lyrics Beautiful Creatures Lyrics Don't Go Away Lyrics Category:Songs